La jalousie est un plat qui se mange froid (et métallique)
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Alors qu'Erik ne peut pas dormir, il surprend Charles dans une situation qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible venant du jeune et timide professeur Xavier. Une question se pose alors : doit-il le confronter ou tout simplement ignorer la jalousie qui lui tord violemment le ventre ?


**Hello !**

 **Je traînais dans mes anciens dossiers (ayant acheté un nouvel ordinateur pour mes études, j'ai dû transférer mes dossiers du plus vieux à celui-ci) lorsque j'ai découvert ceci, écrit lors de la sortie de X-Men Days of Future Past, parce que... le Cherik. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop d'autre explication valable à l'écriture de cet OS, si ce n'est la manifestation évidente de Cherik dans le dernier volet cinématographique des X-Men xD**

 **Cet écrit se situe durant First Class, je dirais que c'est ce qui aurait pu se passer (selon mon esprit pur innocent et très yaoïste) si Erik n'avait pas fait joujou avec des trucs nucléaires et causé à Charles de perdre ses jambes pour ensuite s'en aller... Oui oui, c'est encore douloureux, et que tout le monde était rentré tranquillement au manoir afin de vivre tranquillement sa vie. Je suis très utopiste, comme fille... Parfois. Ou sinon vous pouvez tout simplement situer cela lors de l'entraînement des jeunes mutants par Charles et Erik. A votre guise !**

 **Enfin bref, j'ai donc décidé de le publier malgré le fait qu'il soit assez vieux, et que l'intrigue n'est (définitivement) pas digne d'une enquête de Sherlock Holmes dirons-nous... Quoi qu'il en soit ça reste mon premier écrit sur cet univers, alors... TADAAAA !**

 **Comme vous l'aurez deviné, cet écrit traite d'une relation homosexuelle... Donc si vous n'aimez pas, cet OS n'est pas fait pour vous !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi/soirée/matinée (dépend de l'endroit où vous êtes quoi... Mais vous avez compris l'intention xD) ainsi qu'une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Les couloirs du manoir Xavier étaient silencieux. Les enfants étaient tous réunis dans leur partie de la propriété, discutant sûrement dans leur salon commun comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient, mais Erik et Charles avaient préféré investir dans une partie totalement opposée du manoir qui était présentement inanimée. S'ils n'avaient pas un grand écart d'âge avec ceux qu'ils appelaient les enfants, la vie avait façonné les deux adultes et les avaient forcé à grandir trop vite. C'est pourquoi ils laissaient aux jeunes leur intimité tandis qu'ils se contentaient de leurs chambres séparées à l'opposé de la propriété, se rejoignant parfois pour quelques parties d'échec. La journée suffisait bien à réunir toute la petite troupe et les faire vivre comme une famille, les soirées étaient donc réservées à l'intimité de tous.

Pourtant ce soir-là, Magneto faisait les cent pas dans sa grande (trop grande) chambre. La cheminée crépitait et diffusait une chaleur réconfortante, mais rien ne suffisait à calmer le jeune homme. Son esprit était parfois assailli de souvenirs plus durs les uns que les autres et ce soir faisait parti de ces jours où il aimait jouer aux échecs avec Charles pour se vider l'esprit. Il travaillait beaucoup avec son ami pour se débarrasser de ces images qui revenaient sans cesse, et il s'était rendu compte il y a peu que la simple présence du télépathe suffisait à l'apaiser et lui changer les idées.

Remuant sur son lit et envoyant les couvertures au pied de celui-ci, Erik se redressa sur son séant. Penser à Charles ces dernières semaines était une épreuve éprouvante pour lui. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme beaucoup trop curieux et beaucoup trop puissant pour être aussi pacifiste qu'il le disait. Il adorait travailler avec son ami car il apprenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais aussi parce qu'il pouvait observer ce dernier maîtriser ses propres capacités. Il adorait regarder la façon dont Charles perdait parfois le contrôle lorsqu'ils sortaient afin de recruter des mutants et qu'ils tombaient sur des personnes malveillantes, il aimait décerner cette colère enfouie au plus profond du jeune homme. Il savait le mutant puissant, mais il soupçonnait ce dernier beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne le montrait. Et ces pensées avaient amené une toute nouvelle sympathie pour Charles.

Agacé que ces pensées reviennent une nouvelle fois en force malgré les barrières qu'il s'efforçait de mettre à ses sentiments, Erik se leva. Il ressentait pour son ami un attachement qu'il n'avait jamais encore porté à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était totalement différente de celle qu'il portait à sa mère bien entendu, mais elle n'en était pas moins affreusement puissante. Et ces sentiments effrayaient le contrôleur de métal.

Se levant pour fuir ces pensées toutes aussi néfastes que les précédentes, Erik sortit dans le couloir pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Il n'avait pas le cœur à appeler Charles de sa chambre, n'ayant pas envie que le jeune homme tombe sur des visions qui le prive lui aussi de sommeil, aussi il se décida à aller le voir directement. Il pourrait ainsi voir si le télépathe était endormi, et dans ce cas ne le réveillerait pas comme il l'aurait fait en l'appelant mentalement.

Ses pas jusqu'à la chambre de Charles furent rapides, il n'aimait pas trainer ainsi dénudé dans le couloir. Il portait un tee-shirt et un boxer, mais il était déjà beaucoup trop exposé à son goût. Arrivé devant le lourd battant de porte de la chambre de Charles, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Devait-il frapper ? si son ami dormait, il pourrait avoir le sommeil léger et se réveiller de si peu. Il décida alors d'ouvrir la porte grâce à son don, malgré le fait que cette intrusion dans la vie privé de son ami le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Charles consacrait énormément de temps à aider les habitants du manoir et n'en gardait que trop peu pour lui, aussi Erik voulait qu'il rattrape son quota de sommeil. Du moins s'il n'était pas encore une fois plongé dans ses livres jusqu'à des heures avancées de la nuit…

Déverrouillant le plus silencieusement possible le loquet de la porte de son ami, Erik inspira un grand coup avant de se glisser silencieusement dans la chambre. Cette dernière était légèrement plus grande que la sienne, elle comportait un petit salon mais aussi une salle de bains jouxtant ceui-ci. La porte de la salle de bains était entrouverte, et de la lumière se reflétait sur le petit miroir qui permettait à Erik d'assister à tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Se sentant soudainement de trop lorsque l'eau s'arrêta de couler et à présent certain que son ami ne dormait pas, Erik voulut reculer pour sortir et attendre son ami dehors quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Le rideau de douche s'ouvrit et il détourna les yeux de la scène, gêné, quand une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Charles ? Je peux utiliser ta serviette ? »

Ebahi et désarçonné par cette intrusion, Erik faillit sursauter lorsque Charles répondit à cet illustre inconnu, dévoilant ainsi sa présence dans son lit jusqu'ici passée inaperçue.

« Oui oui, fais comme chez toi. »

Erik savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester et qu'il aurait été temps pour lui de s'éclipser mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce tableau surréaliste. Que faisait cet homme dans la chambre de son ami ? Ayant peur de comprendre il recula, se camouflant dans le petit recoin qui le cachait de la salle de bains alors que l'inconnu en sortait, ne portant qu'une serviette fine enroulée autour de ses hanches.

« Cette couleur te va plutôt bien » s'amusa Charles en le voyant se diriger vers lui, ne faisant pas attention à la présence de son ami à sa porte.

« Je trouve aussi »

L'inconnu s'assit sans douceur à côté du télépathe qui soupira, caressant son corps d'un regard appréciateur.

« Quoique je suis tenté de dire que je te préfère sans » finit-il par avouer avec un sourire malicieux.

Lorsque la main de son ami commença à glisser sur le torse de l'inconnu et que ce dernier se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres, Erik fit demi-tour et referma la porte aussi silencieusement que lorsqu'il était entré. Livide et encore totalement secoué par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, il rejoint sa chambre silencieusement, prêt à passer une nuit blanche de plus.

Le lendemain matin fut toute une épreuve pour le contrôleur de métal. Alors que tout le monde était réuni autour de la table pour déguster le petit déjeuner, il tentait par tous les moyens d'éviter de croiser le regard de Charles. Ce dernier, intrigué, ne cessait de lancer des coups d'oeils dans sa direction, ne faisant qu'aggraver la situation. La tentation de regarder dans l'esprit de son ami ne faisait qu'effleurer l'esprit du télépathe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, aussi il craqua.

« Les enfants, pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec Erik s'il vous plaît ? »

Tous relevèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes, surpris. Le concerné blêmit encore d'avantage, n'osant affronter le regard du télépathe. Lui, le grand Erik Lenhsherr, était effrayé par Charles Xavier.

« Prenez vos assiettes et allez continuer à manger dans le salon, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète » sourit Charles en voyant Sean s'accrocher à la bouteille de lait. « Mais je dois parler à Erik. »

Son ami l'avait-il surpris à les espionner la veille au soir ?

« Que veux-tu Charles ? » demanda-t-il finalement une fois que les enfants eurent quitté la table, un peu trop sèchement.

« Je veux te comprendre mon ami. Que me vaut cette fuite depuis ce matin ? »

Erik ne répondit rien, faisant distraitement voleter une cuillère devant ses yeux. Le silence tomba pendant de longues minutes avant que la cuillère ne retombe sur la table, faisant sursauter le contrôleur de métal.

« Quoi, tu pensais vraiment être le seul à savoir soulever un objet ? » s'amusa Charles, décidément surpris de voir son ami si craintif. « je t'en prie, Erik, parle-moi. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, Charles » répondit l'Allemand sur un ton sec, faisant sursauter Charles.

Poussant sa chaise sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, Erik se leva pour quitter la pièce précipitamment. Sitôt qu'il eut le pied en dehors de la cuisine, la culpabilité le rongea, le faisant soupirer. Il avait été plus que dur avec Charles, mais ses sentiments à l'égard du télépathe lui faisait faire des choses des plus étonnantes. Comme la veille lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détailler l'inconnu et de rester jusqu'à avoir confirmation de ce qui se passait dans la chambre, cette fois-ci il n'était pas capable d'affronter Charles sur ce sujet de peur de déraper et de dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Montant les marches quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, Erik poussa un soupir lorsqu'il avisa les lieux. Il avait plutôt besoin d'air, il ne supporterait pas le fait de rester ainsi cloîtré avec ses pensées. L'aide de Charles avec celles-ci était d'ailleurs totalement prohibée, bien entendu. Alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour sortir, il tomba nez-à-nez avec l'objet de ses pensés qui, bras croisés et appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, ne semblait pas décidé à en rester là.

« Que me caches-tu Erik ? » Demanda-t-il, lassé du comportement de son ami.

« Laisse-moi. »

« Ne m'oblige pas à lire dans tes pensées. »

Le contrôleur de métal se figea, contrarié.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais le faire » grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux, prêt à tout pour dissuader le jeune homme de son idée.

« Je l'ai promis en effet, mais si tu m'y obliges en agissant de la sorte je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. »

« Je ne te pensais vraiment pas ainsi Charles, tu ne fais que m'étonner ces derniers temps. D'abord hier soir, puis cette révélation ce matin… y aurait-il autre chose dont je doive me méfier venant de toi ? »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Hier soir ? Je n'ai rien fait hier soir, je… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient de stupeur.

Erik fronça les sourcils devant son expression hébétée, la jalousie causée par les images de la veille venant refaire surface. La stupeur du jeune homme était d'autant plus étonnante venant du fait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour cacher sa présence dans la chambre. Le talent de Charles aurait dû le trahir rapidement. Ce dernier devait être trop occupé avec son amant pour prêter attention aux signes extérieurs.

« Tu m'as vu avec James, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura le télépathe.

« James, c'est donc son nom » cracha Erik, confirmant ainsi ses dires. « Et où au juste l'as-tu trouvé ? Est-ce encore là un de tes cas désespéré qui avait activement besoin de l'aide du grand Professeur Xavier ? »

L'anglais serra les poings, sentant la colère l'assaillir.

« Tais-toi, Erik. »

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Charles ? J'ai surpris un ami que je pensais proche au lit avec un homme hier soir. Un homme ! »

Le métal autour des deux amis se mit à grésiller et la lampe au-dessus d'eux vacilla. La colère d'Erik était injustifiée et il le savait, mais une colère sourde avait pris possession de son corps et lui effaçait toute capacité de penser correctement. Peu lui important les relations entre hommes, il n'était pas de l'avis de la société qui prohibait ce genre de pratiques, chaque personne devait avoir le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait. Pourtant il utilisait cet argument de poids contre son ami car il savait

« Et alors quoi ? Ça te révulse ? » s'écria Charles.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat qu'Erik n'avait jusque-là jamais aperçu avant et il le fixa, fasciné.

« Je n'y peux rien. »

« Ce qui te révulse, ce n'est pas de m'avoir vu avec un autre homme » murmura soudain Charles, comme si un éclair de compréhension venait de le foudroyer, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines, toute colère à présent effacée. « C'est de me voir avec _lui_. »

Erik ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer d'un ton acerbe, mais le rire de Charles le coupa net.

« Je n'en reviens pas » murmura ce dernier en secouant la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux fins, « Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ? Erik, tu es jaloux ! »

La mâchoire du contrôleur de métal se crispa mais il soutint le regard de son ami, décidé à ne pas céder. Baisser les yeux aurait été équivalent à avouer qu'il l'était, et il en était hors de question. Mais le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami ne laissa aucune place au doute. Foutu télépathe.

« Alors comme ça tu as aimé la vue de ma chute de reins hier soir ? » le taquina l'autre, hilare.

« Sors de ma tête ! » S'écria l'Allemand, confus et énervé par tous les sentiments qui l'assaillaient.

Charles leva innocemment les mains au ciel, toujours aussi fier de lui. Son visage ainsi éclairé le faisait paraître encre plus jeune que ce qu'il était, et le sourire qui lui fendait la bouche réchauffait littéralement la température de la pièce.

« Erik, tu l'as littéralement crié dans mon esprit, je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Ferme ton esprit dans ce cas. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire. »

L'exaspération de l'homme montait en flèche et la vue de son ami qui s'amusait de plus en plus de la situation n'aidait en rien le contrôleur de métal à se calmer.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Erik » murmura Charles, les yeux rieurs. « D'ailleurs tu n'es pas simplement en train de m'envoyer des pensées mais aussi des sensations. Ta jalousie est plus qu'évidente, ainsi que ton envie vacillant entre me tuer avec le porte manteau en métal qui se trouve derrière moi et me plaquer contre le mur derrière moi pour me faire l'amour sauvagement. A choisir, je crois que je préfèrerais encore… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir d'en dire plus car son ami s'était approché d'un bon, l'ayant attrapé par le bras pour coller leurs torse et connectant leurs bouches afin de le faire taire.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans un gémissement d'inconfort lorsque leurs dentitions claquèrent l'une contre l'autre. Leur premier baiser n'eut rien d'agréable ni de romantique, il était possessif et beaucoup trop sauvage. Mais lorsqu'Erik se recula pour reprendre son souffle, une main posée sur la joue de son amant, il ne put que craquer devant la moue qu'abordait Charles. Les yeux brillants, les joues et les lèvres rougies de leur baiser, il était un appel à la luxure. Erik inspira profondément. Sa poitrine était douloureuse, mais c'était étrangement une douleur des plus intense et des plus agréables qui lui ravageait le corps tout entier. Il avait déjà eu quelques relations avec des femmes auparavant, très peu, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin sourd qui lui vrillait les tripes. Son bassin se colla aussitôt à celui de Charles, faisant grogner son partenaire qui restait passif, passant simplement sa main dans les cheveux de son ainé. Erik avait conscience que cette absence de réaction de la part du télépathe était pour le mettre à l'aise, ayant peur de le brusquer aussi il se décida à intervenir. Bien décidé à voir la facette de Charles qu'il avait entraperçue hier.

Relâchant son emprise sur le jeune homme, il fit mine de se reculer légèrement pour guetter la réaction de son amant. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre car fronçant les sourcils, Charles empoigna l'arrière de la tête d'Erik pour coller leurs lèvres de nouveau. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent doucement, se découvrant peu à peu quand un son les tira de leur bulle d'allégresse.

« Tu vois bien qu'on aurait dû les laisser seuls ! » s'exclama Sean, une grimace sur le visage. « Voir les parents s'embrasser, c'est… interdit ! »

Charles et Erik tournèrent simultanément la tête vers les trois adolescents qui les regardaient à présent avec des sourires niais, à l'exception de Banshee qui arborait sa grimace d'enfant de six ans.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? » S'exclama soudainement Erik d'une voix grave, tentant d'effrayer les trois fouineurs.

Aussitôt, les jeunes mutants sentirent toute leur assurance s'envoler alors qu'ils se trouvaient dénués d'excuse face au contrôleur de métal. Le regard froid comme la glace de celui-ci et les poings serrés contre le mur derrière Charles n'appelaient à rien de bon, et c'est sans demander leur reste qu'ils tournèrent les talons afin de fuir dans le couloir.

Un léger silence flotta entre Charles et Erik avant qu'ils ne se regardent, explosant de rire devant leur réaction enfantine.

« Et-ce qu'ils nous ont vraiment appelé papa et maman ? » réalisa soudain Erik.

Il ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à ce surnom, ignorant aussi s'il devait personnellement s'occuper de leur cas.

« Je crois bien » répondit le plus jeune en le fixant, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres rougies. « Erik ? »

« Hum ? »

« Embrasse-moi encore. »

Conscient que les démonstrations d'amour n'étaient pas son fort et qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre aux côtés de son compagnon, le contrôleur de métal se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, reprenant les rênes de leur étreinte passionnée.

Quelques minutes de baisers enflammés suffirent à faire grimper la température de la chambre et bientôt les corps enlacés roulaient sur le grand lit. Erik n'avait jamais été très friand des contacts physiques après les traumatismes subis dans son enfance, et à part quelques étreintes dans les bras de quelques femmes dans son périple pour retrouver Shaw, il ne s'était jamais réellement attardé sur le corps de quelqu'un.  
Cette première fois avec un homme, avec Charles, fut pour lui la découverte d'une toute nouvelle façon de s'unir à une personne, de plusieurs manières différentes. Il découvrit de nouvelles sensations qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir par-dessus la peine et la douleur avec laquelle il avait l'habitude de vivre, il ressentit une plénitude qu'il avait rarement expérimentée jusque-là. Alors qu'il serrait contre lui le corps plus frêle du télépathe, étouffant ses gémissements contre son épaule, il se surprit à espérer ne jamais avoir à quitter ce lit.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois, le souffle coupé par leur étreinte passée et leurs corps nus couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Charles roula sur le dos, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Dors » murmura finalement le plus vieux avec un sourire aux lèvres, se lovant contre lui comme par automatisme.

Le télépathe ne se fit pas prier, ses yeux se fermant doucement tandis que sa respiration s'apaisait, calmant par la même occasion le rythme effréné de son cœur.  
Erik resta ainsi à l'observer pendant de longues minutes, caressant sa nuque d'une main distraite. Charles Xavier était un mystère pour bien des gens, y compris pour lui. Cette facette dangereuse qu'il apercevait parfois chez Charles lui plaisait, car il devinait l'homme assuré derrière celle-ci, mais le jeune homme serein qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras faisait fondre son cœur depuis longtemps oublié. Posant un baiser sur la tempe du télépathe, un geste bien moins anodin qu'il l'aurait avoué, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
